Two brother ootsuki
by Lavenderh
Summary: Bagaimana Nasib Naruto dan Naruko kedua kakak beradik yang di berikan kekuatan besar oleh orang misterius dan berniat membalas dendam kepada orang tuanya karena diabaikan orang tuanya .. karena lebih menyayangi Rei Namikaze seorang jinjuriki. apakah mereka akan membuat perdamaian atau kehancuran dunia.
1. naruto and naruko for venddeta

Author : lavendeh

Tittle : two brother ootsuki

Genre :adventure, crime, love, and blood

Tokoh : v ootsuki, naruto namikaze, naruko namikaze, rei namikaze, kushina n minato dkk

Warning : saya masih newbie jadi maaf jika ada ksalahn pnulisan

Note : disini saya tambahkan tokoh baru V OOTSUKI seorang legenda dari masa kejayaan rikudou senin v ootsuki adalaah shinobi yang kekuatanx berpuluh kali lipat dari rikudou senin dia mempunyai kekuatan MAKE CREATURE yang mampu mnciptakan apa saja yang ia kehendeki sehingga kekuatanya dia anggap dewa tapi tidak banyak yg mngetahui… dengan kekuatanx itu dia menciptakan 11 jubi sedangkan satu jubi memiliki kemampuan 10 x lipat dari jubi hasil gabungan dari tanuki sampai kurama.. kesebelas biju itu di segel dalam tubuhnya sehingga dia mampu hidup abadi.

Hari yang cerah di Mansion keluarga Namikaze. Kita lihat seorang pria berambut kuning, dan wanita berambut merah, sedang melatih seorang anak berambut pirang gelap. Yap, mereka adalah Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki yang sekarang marganya menjadi Namikaze, dan Rei Namikaze.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka adalah keluarga bahagia. Tetapi, tidak. Dari kejauhan, ada seorang anak berambut merah seperti Kushina Dan berambut pirang seperti minato, ia adalah Naruto Namikaze dan haruko namikaze, anak tertua dan terakhir dari Minato dan Kushina, lebih tua 1 tahun daripada Rei sedangkan naruko lebih muda 1 tahun juga drpd rei

Naruto Namikaze dan naruko namikaze. Hidup mereka selalu kesepian. nereka selalu diabaikan oleh orang tuanya karena mereka fokus kepada Rei Namikaze. Kenapa? Karena Kyuubi disegel di dalam Ren, dan mereka selalu bilang 'Rei lebih butuh perhatian dan latihan karena ia memegang chakra Kyuubi.'

Ceritanya adalah 10 Tahun lalu. Kau tahu, 10 tahun yang lalu, Kyuubi menyerang desa karena disummon oleh seseorang yang mengaku bernama uchiha madara . tepat saat itu kushina melahirkan 3 orang anak kembar 2 anak lelaki dan satu anak perempuan.. naruto anak sulung dan naruko anak bungsu.

Karena kyubi tidak biSA dikalahkan akhirx minato menyegel kyubi ke anak sulungx yaitu rei namikaze anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara.

Sayangnya, ketika ia ingin menyegel, ia dibuat pingsan oleh Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen. Dan akhirnya, Hiruzen yang menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh Rei dan membuatnya mati karena bayaran untuk mensummon Shinigami adalah nyawa.

Sejak saat itu, desa menganggap Rei sebagai pahlawan desa dan memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah dewa. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia bisa meminta apa saja kepada orang tuanya, otomatis orang tua Naruto sementara Naruto dan naruko selalu dimarahi.

Sejak itu juga, Naruto dan naruko selalu diabaikan oleh Kushina dan Minato, dan memfokuskan mereka pada Rei dan meninggalkan Naruto dan naruko. Pernah suatu hari, Naruto dan naruko menghilang 5 hari di Hutan Kematian, untuk latihan Survival bersama, dan kembali ke rumah berharap orang tuanya mencari mereka, tetapi yang ia lihat mereka asyik melatih Rei dan mungkin tidak sadar kalau Naruto dan naruko menghilang. Lalu pernah suatu hari saat ulang tahun, Rei diberi Kontrak Summoning Katak oleh Jiraiya sendiri, dan membuat Naruto dan naruko geram.

Naruko dan naruko selalu ingin sesekali di perhatikan orang tuax tapi itu hanya mimpi. Bahkan mereka pun di tidak di anggap oleh penduduk desa karena lemah.

Dan kini naruto dan naruko sedang duduk di atas pohon setelah selesai melakukan latihan. Kedua orang tuax tidak tahu jika naruto dan naruko mempunyai kekuatan besar yg tersembunyi bahkan kekuatanx telah melebihi kyuubi. Ya naruto dan naruko adalah **TWO BROTHER OOTSUKI. **

Dalam lingkupan sejarah rikudou senin pernah mngatakan jika ada orang yang jauh lebih kuat darix yaitu **V OOTSUKI. **Dia mempunyai sebelas jubi ciptaanx sendiri yg bahkan kekuatan satu jubix 10 x lipat melebihi jubi tanuki sampai kurama. Rikudo sennin prnh brcerita bhwa v ootsuki sampai sekarang masih hidup menunggu penerusx di katakan bahwa sebelum v ootsuki tidak akan mati sebelum mewariskan jubi beserta ilmux yg di anggap tuhan itu kepada penerusx. Dikatakn bhwa pnerus v ootsuki akan mempunyai kekuatan yin dan yang dan mempunyai rinnegan beserta sharingan sejak lahir. Dikatakn juga bahwa penerusx adalah 2 bersaudara berbeda jenis.

Dan benar ramalan itu telah ada dalam diri naruto dan naruko. Naruto memiliki 2 doujutsu sharingan dan rinnegan , selain itu menguasai semua elemen, sehingga benghasilkan jutsu hebat seperti mokunton, mugen tsukuyomi, susano sempurna dan masih banyak lagi. Dan mempunyai cakra **YIN**. Sama halx dengan naruko juga mempunyai cakra **YANG**.

Minato dan namikaze tidak mengetahui jika kedua anak sulung dan bungsux itu mempunyai kekuatan yang melebihi anak tersayangx rei. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu jika kedua anak sulung dan bungsux itu akan mnjadi pewaris kekuatan dari V OOTSUKI.

Naruko dan naruko menghela nafasx setelah latihan bersama di suatu tempat yang luas jauh dari desa. Terlihat hutan yang mereka tempati untuk latihan sangat hancur akibat latihan mereka. Akhirx mereka pun pulang dengan hiraisin mereka karena tempat mereka sangat jauh dari desa mereka memilih tempat latihan yang jauh agar tidak ada orang yg mngetahui jika mereka mempunya kekuatan yag besar mereka pun pulang dengan hiraisin mereka. Bahkan kedua bersaudara itu telah menguasai hiraisin yg berbeda jauh melebihi ayah mereka.. jika ayah mereka menggunakan hiraisin hanya bisa mencapai level 3 menggunakan kunai mereka jauh berbeda naruto dan naruko telah mencapia batas dari hiraisin level 5 melakukan transportasi tanpa segel dan kunai sehingga mereka dapat dengan bebas menteleport diri mereka,. Terlihat mereka sudah sampai dan berjalan di gerban konoha. Terlihat naruto mengusab rambutx kebelakang. Naruto adalah anak yang cukup tinggi untuk anak usia 13 tahun drpd naruko dan rei. Naruto mempunyai rambut jabrik bewarna merah. Mempunyai mata. Safir biru dengan kulit putih sehingga membuatx sangat tampan dan cool di balut dengan pakaian biasa dengan kaos hitam berlambangkan clan uzhumaki di bagian belakang dan celana hitam tak lupa juga hitai ate konoha di pasang di lengan kananx. Sedangkan naruko tinggi badanx juga melebihi kakax rei meskipun rei adalah kakakx . naruko masih berumur 11 tahun mempunyai rambut pirang yang panjang dan di biarkan bergerai tak lupa juga poni dan mata yang bewarna violet seperti ibux yg membuat dia tampak cantik dan anggun.. dengan memakai kaos merah berlambangkan clan uzhumaki di bagian belakang di balut celana panjang bewarma merah juga dengan hitai ate konoha di lengan kirix..

Mereka kemudian berjalan melewati ramainya desa Konoha dan duduk di atas patung kepala Nidaime Hokage dan shodaime hokage. Naruto dan naruko memandang desa dari atas patung kepala Nidaime dan shodaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju dan hashirama dengan pandangan bosan. Mereka kemudian kembali mengingat moment-moment menyakitkannya bersama keluarganya. mereka bahkan tidak punya teman, karena tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan mereka dan mereka mendekati Naruto dan naruko hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari Rei. /'Yeah, pahlawan desa Konohagakure

Mereka pun pulang ke apartemenx mereka tidak tinggal brsama orang tua mreka ,. Karena orang tua mreka tidak mau tinggal dengan mereka dengan alasan agar mereka mandiri padahal kedua orang tua mereka tidak ingin menganggap merka anak dan lebih memilih rei..

Merka pun berada di ruang tamu untuk melakukan makan malam.. keheningan pun trjadi stelah naruto memecah keheningan mereka " naruko aku sudah tidak tahan jika terlalu lama seperti ini di anggap tidak ada oleh warga desa bhkan oleh orang tua sendiri" ucap naruto dengan raut wajah sedih

" kita tidak punya orang rua nii-san jika kta pnya orang tua psti ada yg mmperhatikan kita. Sudah tidak usah di khawatirkan kan masih ada aku nii san" ujar naruko dengan senyum yag di paksakan.

" iya aku juga menyayangimu naruko" ujar naruto dengan senyum.

" nii san?" panggil naruko

" ada apa naruko ?"

" bagaimana kalo kita keluar dari desa nii san, berpetualang dan membentuk sebuah kelompok untuk mnciptakan kedamain dunia shinobi. Aku sudah tidak tahan jika terus di desa aku tidak mau jadi penduduk desa ini tidak ada yg mengakui kita lebih baik kta keluar dr desa ini." Jelas naruko dengan wajah sendu.

"apa kau yakin naruko". Tanya naruto

"tentu saja nii san" jawab naruto

" baiklah 1 bulan lagi kita keluar dari desa dan pergi ke desa kiri gakure" jelas naruto

"untuk apa pergi ke kirigakure nii san" tanya naruko.

"kita akan membentuk pasukan disana dan ketika sudah siap kita akan membalas dendam ke desa konoha sialan ini dan memberi pelajaran pada dua orang tua dan anak sialan itu " jelas naruto dengan menyeringai kejam.

"NANI, bgaimana carax nii san membentuk pasukan di kiri gakure. Sedangkan kiri gakure adalah negara besar nii san?" tanya naruko dgn expressi terkejut.

"tentu saja dengat GENJUTSU KOTOAMATSUKAMI bersekala besar untuk membuat mereka tunduk" ucap naruto dgn mata yg sudah berubah menjadi mangekyou sharingan.

"kau lupa jika kta mmpunyai cakra monster bhkan melebihi cakra biju" jawab naruto dgn mnyeringai kejam. Naruko pun hnya membalas dgn seringaian sadis.

Keesokan harix naruko dan naruto pun bangun dan segera mandi dan segera brpakaian untuk latihan lagi tp sebelum itu mereka ingin sarapan pagi dahulu.. stelah sarapan selesai mereka pergi untuk latihan ..saat mereka bejalan di tengah penduduk. Banyak penduduk yg mengejek merka bhkan menggunjing mereka. Tp merka tak begitu mempedulikanx..

Di tengah perjalanan di daerah mansion hyuuga merekan mendengar seorang yang sedang menangis.. merka pun pnasaran dan mncari suara tangisan itu. Stelah mnemukan suara tangisan itu. Ternyata adalah seorang gadis hyuuga yg berumur sama dgn naruto dia sedang dimarahi ayahx. Mereka pun memperhatikan dari atas pohon.

" hinata, kau lemah bhkan dgn adikmu hanabi saja kau kalah.. bgaimana kau mau mnjadi penerus klan hyuga jika kau lemah sperti ini. Lebih baik kau tidak usah mnjadi penerus klan" teriak hiashi dan lngsung pergi mningglkan hinata sendirian. Naruko dan naruto pun merasa kasihan melihat hinata.

" naruto nii bgaimana jika kita melatih anak itu dan mnjadikan tim kita sbg partner jika keluar desa. Tmpakx dia mempunyai kebebcian yg sngt besar kepada ayahx" Tanya haruko

" ide bagus aku juga merasakan jika dia mempeunyai kebencian sama sperti kita. Baiklah biarkan aku yg brbicara padax. Kau tunggu disini" jawab naruto dan lngsung pergi mnghampiri hinata.

" ha'I" jwab naruko

Stelah mninggalkan naruko naruto pun menghampiri hinata dan berniat untuk mngajakx berlatih brsama.

" oi " panggil naruto

"hinata pun berhnti dari tangisanx dan meoleh ke suara yg memanggilx.

" na..na. naruto kun" jawab hinata dengan rona wajah merah.

Naruto pun kaget dan gugup stelah hinata memanggilx dgn suffix kun. "ba..ba.. bgaimana kau mngenalku sdngkan kita blum prnh brtemu" jawab naruto dgn rona merah di pipix.

" n..naruto kun lupa. Dulu n..aruto k-kun p..pernah mnolongku dari tiga anak nakal." Jawab hinata dengan gugup dan rona merah di wajahx.

Naruto pun mengingat kembali kejadian itu. " oh iya ya aku lupa baiklah aku boleh mengetahui namamu. Ujar naruto.

"namaku hyuuga hinata desu" jawab hinata dgn gugup.

"oh iya hinata apa kamu mau berlatih bersamaku. Ku lihat kau sedang tidak ad kegiatan ujar naruto gugup

Hinata pun gugup dan akhirx mnajbat tangan naruto. stelah memegang tangan hinata. naruto pun pergi dengan super hiraisinx dan menuju tempat latihan yg sangat jauh dari desa. Akhirx ereka pun sampai di tempat latihan. Terlihat naruko dgn tampang kesal mnunggu mereka terlalu lama.

"naruto nii lama sekali aku sampai bosan menunggu mu" ujar naruko dgn mengerucutkan bibirx ke depan.

" haha maaf naruko" jawab naruto dengan senyum lima jari.

Naruko pun kaget stelah melihat kakakx bisa tersenyum bhagia sperti itu. Karena selama ini naruto tidak pernah trtawa sperti itu dan sifatx sangat dingin.

"n.. kkun gadis itu siapa naruto kun" Tanya hinata dgn gugup.

"oh iya aku lupa kenalkan aku namikaze naruko adik kandung dari namikaze naruto nii san " naruko pun megnulurkan tanganx ke hinata.

"aku hyuuga hinata lalu hinata menjabat tangan naruko. " naruko chan dan naruto kun nama kalian margax namikaze apa ada hubunganx dgn clan namikaze.. aku tidak prnh melihat kalian bermain .." Tanya hinata

Lalu naruko pun menjawab " iya kami adalah anak dari namikaze minato dan uzhumaki kushina, kami di buang oleh orang tua kami dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan anak kesayanganx namikaze rei karena dia adlh jinjuriki kyuubi dan di anggap pahlawan. orang tua kami pun lebih memilh untuk tidak menganggap kami sbg anak" jawab naruko dgn wajah sedih.

Hinata pun terkejut stelah mndengar perkataan naruko dia pun juga ikut sedih. "aku juga sama naruko chan. Ayahku juga selalu memarahiku dan selalu memuji adikku. Aku di anggap terlalu lemah sehingga tidak pantas mnjadi shinobi dan penerus klan. Ayahku pun begitu kejam dan keras melatihku sampai badanku penuh luka gara-gara latihan yg keras" jawab hinata dengan air mata yg mnetes.

Naruko pun ikut menagis dan memeluk hinata.

"hinata" panggil naruto

"ha'I naruto kun" jawab hinata

"bgaimana jika 1 bulan lagi kamu ikut kami keluar desa dan membangun sebuah pasukan untuk membalaskan dendamkepada desa konoha, dan kamu juga bias membalaskan dendemmu kpd ayahmu. Jelas naruto

Hinata pun ragu ragu dan brifikir akhirx dia mnyetujuix "ha'I naruto kun" jawab hinata.

Naruto dan naruko pun akhirx senang.. naruto pun lngsung mmbuat segel dan mngeluarkan sbuah gulungan dan mnyerahkanx kpd hinata.

'i..ini apa n…n..aruto kun" Tanya hinata.

"iyu gulungan berisi jurus tingkat ss rank milik clan hyuga pelajarilah jurus itu hinata" jawab naruto

"ha'I" jawab hinata.

"oi hinata nii san" panggil naruko

"iya ada apa naruko chan" jawab hinata

"sebelum hinata nii memulai latihan aku akan mnyembuhkan dulu luka hinata nii san" jawab naruko.

"Apakah tidak merepotkan naruko chan" ucap hinata.

"tentu saja tidak hinata nii sekarang hinata ni sudah mnjadi anggota keluarga kami jadi jgn sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta bantuan" jawab naruko. Naruo pun segera membuat hand seal "**MEDIC NO JUTSU: BYAKUGOU FUINJUTSU **kemudian muncul cakra hijau di tangan naruko dan naruko pun lngsung mnyentuh tubuh hinata dengan tanganx yg telah dilapisi cakra hijau. Seketika itu tubuh hinata di lapisi oleh cakra hijau milik naruko. Terlihat semua luka hinata telah mnghilang dan kulitx pun kembali bersih.

"sughoiiii" jawab hinata terkagum dgn jutsu naruko. Naruko hnya tersexum

"hinata, lebih baik kamu agak menjauh dari tempat ini karena latihan kami sanat berbahaya hinata" ujar naruto

"memang kkenapa naruto kun. Ujar hinata

"sudahlah lihat saja sendiri nanti yg pnting kamu agak mnjauh agar kamu tidak terluka" ujar naruto.

"ha'I" jawab hinata. Akhirx pun hinata berlatih agak jauh dari tempat latihan naruto dan naruko

Mindscape di tempat latihan naruto dan naruko.

"kita mulai naruko" ujar naruto dgn pandangan serius.

"ha'I" jawab naruko. Naruko pun membuat hand seal **" SENPOU MOKUNTON SHIN SHUUSEN JU" **kemudian munculah patung budha besar dengan seribu tangan terbuat dari kayu dan naruko pun di atasx.

Naruto pun tak tinggal diam dan membuat hand seal "** IMMORTAL AMATERASU SUSANNO TSUKUYOMI" **kemudian dari badan naruto muncul cakra merah membentuk sebuah prajurit raksaksa yg besarx melebihi susanno madara dgn pedang ditangan kiri dan cermin yata di tangan kanan yg semua di lapisi amaterasu.

Dari kejahuan tampak hinata terkejut dan kagum dengan dua jutsu tingkat tinggi itu. "apakah kekuatan itu kekuatan dewa " ujar hinata dengan kagum.

" ayo kita mulai" ujar naruko sambil melancarkan jurus seribu tangan dari jurusx dan menyerang naruto.

"yeah. Mari bersenang senang naruko" ucab naruto sambil menahan serangan naruko dgn tameng cermin yatax. Pertempuran pun sudah berlangsung selama 2 jam membuat hutan disana hancur seketika dengan jurus mokunton dan susanno milik naruto dan naruko. Akhirx latihan pun selesai dgn nafas tersengal sengal naruto dan naruko berjalan menghampiri hinata.

"sudah selesai latihanx hinata nii san" ujar naruko dgn nafas memburu

" iiya. naruko jurus kalian jurus apa jurus itu sangat hebat sekali" ujar hinata masih kagum dgn latihan naruto dan naruko.

" oh itu jurus yang ku pakai jurus dari shodaime hokage dan jurus yg naruto nii adalah jurus susano dari klan uchiha" ujar naruko. hinata pun membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dgn apa yg naruko katakan tadi

" jadi naruko chan bias menggunakan mokunton. Sughooi" ujar hinata terkagum-kagum

"sejak lahir kami telah mempunyai mata sharingan dan rinnegan ketika kami berumur 7 tahun kami baru mngetahui jika kami mempunyai kedua doujutsu mata itu dan kami pun mengusai ke lima elemen mulai dari yoton,katon,doton,suiton dan raiton dan kami pun bisa mnciptakan jutsu-jutsu hebat dgn di dukung cakra monster kami yg berlimpah. melebihi biju aku juga mempunyai cakra **YIN **dan naruko mempunyai cakra **YANG** yang masing masing mempunyai kekuatan di luar akal sehat sperti membuat apapun menjadi nyata seperti badai, bencana dan membuat kehidupan" jelas naruto panjang lebar dengan menunjukkan cakra yin di tangan kananx berbentuk bola biru cakra bersamaan dgn itu naruko juga menunjukkan cakra YANGx yg berbentuk bola cakra bewarna merah.

" sughoii " ujar hinata kagum

Naruko dan naruto hanya terkikik geli melihat hinata hinta masih terkagum dgn kekuatan mereka.

"yosh waktux kita pulang. Ikuso minna" ajak naruto sambil tertawa limajari

"ha'I" jawabnaruko dan hinata bersamaan.

Tanpa tersadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejahuan. Orang itu memakai jubah serba hitam (ituloh seperti pakaian yg ada di game assassin creed tau gak )

" akhirx pewarisku telah di lahirkan" ujar orang misterius itu dengan seringaian sadis.

Keesokan harix. Seperti biasa mereka bangun pagi dan sarapan . tapi kali ini mereka tidak pergi ke tempat latihan melainkan pergi ke patung hokage untuk melihat acara perayaan penyerangan kyubi sekaligus ulang tahun dari saudara mereka rei namikaze.

" malang sekali ya nii san nasib kita. Setiap kita ulang tahun orang tua kita tidak pernah memperhatikan kita " ucab naruko smbil menangis

"sudahlah naruko kan masih ada nii san yang selalu menemanimu" ujar naruto sambil memeluk adikx.

"dan masih ada aku yang memperhatikan tiba ada suara di belakang yang memotong pembicaraan mereka.

Naruko dan naruko pun menoleh kebelakang. "siapa kau" Tanya naruko dengan tampang waspada. "cakra orang ini tidak bisa kurasakan. Pasti dia bukan orang sembarangan. Waspadalah naruko" ujar naruto

"mana mungkin seorang kakek mnyakiti cucu mereka sndiri. Sdahlah tenang saja aku bukan orng jahat. Aku juga bukan orang pnduduk desa yg mmbenci kalian cucuku" ujar orang misterius itu lalu membuka tudungx nampak pria beramput putih bermata merak dengan pola rinnegan 9 tomoe yg sudah tua tapi anehx tidak keriput sama sekali tp terlihat tua.

"cucu. Memang oba san san siapa" Tanya naruto bingung. Lalu pria itu mendekat dan memperkenalkan diri.

"kenalkan namaku **V OOTSUKI **boleh aku mengenal nama kalian" jelas pria itu

"baiklah dari cakra paman nampakx oba san san orang baik namaku namikaze naruto desu" ujar naruto mengenalkan diri.

"aku naruko desu"ujar naruko

"kenapa cakra oba san tidak bias ku rasakan siapa sebenarx oba san baru kali ini ada orang yg bias mnyembunyikan cakrax" tutur naruko

""memang hanya kalian saja yg mempunyai kekuatan seorang dewa. Akusengaja menyegel cakra ku agar kalian tidak bisa mendeteksi cakraku. Sekarang akan ku buat kalian bisa merasakan cakraku" ujar pria itu

"cakra orang tua ini menajubkan cakra apa ini besar sekali" batin naruto terkejut setelah bisa merasakan cakra pria tua itu

"sungguh cakra yg sangat besar baru kali ini aku merasakanx" batin naruko terkejut mereka pun masih dalam pase berfikir dgn cakra yg dirasakan pria tua itu.

"sudah jangan risau begitu aku akan menjelaskan semua kpd kalian kenapa aku ada disini" ujar pria itu lalu duduk disamping mereka berdua

"menjelaskan apa jii san" Tanya naruko penasaran

" baiklah aku akan mejelaskanx kuulangi namaku adlh V OOTSUKI aku di lahirkan pda era HAGOROMO OOTSUKI atau yg lebih dikenal RIKUDOU SENNIN aku terlahir dari klan yg sama klan ootsuki yg bertujuan untuk mmbuat perdamain di dunia shinobi. Dulu rikudou sennin adalah temanku kami selalu bermain bersama. Sampai kejadian itu tiba dmn bncana terjadi dan memisahkan kami. Ibu hagoromo yg bernama KAGUYA memakan buah neraka dan mnciptakan jubi makhluk neraka yg mncptakan kehancuran. Haoromo pun berusaha untuk mencptakan kedamaian shinobi kembali. Dan ingin melenyapkan jubi tapi tidak bisa terkecuali jika jubi immortal yang membunuhx makhluk dari surga selam jubi masih hidup dunia shinobi tdk akan damai.. diramalkan bahwa jubi immortal akan di ciptakan oleh seorang yang mempunyai cakra YIN DAN YANG yg bisa disebut **MAKE CREATURE . **yg Mmpu mnciptakan sebelas jubi immortal. Dmn satu jubi immortal kekuatanx 10x lebih kuat dari juubi. Dan orang itu adalah aku. Jelas pria itu.

"tidak mungkin bgaimana mngkin oba san bisa hdup dlm dunia ini sedangkan era rikudou sennin saja masih di anggap dongeng belaka sedangkan jika nyata psti wktux sudah beribu tahun lalu. Jadi bgaimana mngkin oba san bisa hidup selama itu. Dan lagi kenapa oba san tidak membunuh jubi itu langsung.. dan jubii yg di maksud paman bgamana wujudx" Tanya naruto beruntun.

"tenanglah cucuku jgn brtanya sperti itu. Kau tau kakek sudah tua untung saja kakek masih belum pikun" canda v ootsuki. " baiklah akan kakek jelaskan kakek bisa hidup selama ini dengan bantuan dari cakra juubi immortal. kakek tidak bisa membunuh jubii itu. Hnya pewaris paman yang mampu membunuh langsung karena kakek tidak bisa membangkit kan pedang surga yg mampu membunuh jubi itu. Karena hanya pewaris kakek yg mampu membangkitkan pedang itu. Dan pewarisx adlah v ootsuki panjang lebar

"jii san belum mnjawab prtanyaan kami sperti apa wujud dari jubi neraka itu. Dan bagaimana paman tau jika kami adalah pewaris dari jubi immortal" Tanya naruko penasaran

" gomen memang kakek sudah terlalu tua makanx pikun hehe baiklah dulu wujud jubi hanya satu berbentuk kadal raksaksa berekor sepuluh dan mmpunyai satu mata rinnegan Sembilan tomoe dan kemudian di pecah mnjadi Sembilan bagian oleh hagoromo menggunakan jurus CHIBAKU TENSEI. Dan bagian bagian itu adalah nibi ekor satu sampai kyuubi ekor Sembilan . dan juga terlihat dari kalian bahwa kalian masing masing mempunyai cakra yin dan yang" jelas v ootsuki panjang lebar

naruto dan naruko pun membulatkan matanya terkejut setelah kakek tua itu mnyebut nama kyuubi "kyuubi jadi kami akan membunuh saudara kami sendiri" ujar naruto

"tidak perlu memang jika biju di ambil dan dibunuh dari tubuh jinjurikix akan mnyebabkan kematian tapi kalian bisa mngatasix dengan cakra yin dan yang kalian. jadi jangan risau sperti itu. Cakra yin dan yang adalah kekuatan samsara yg bisa mnciptakan sebuah kehidupan dan kematian selayakx tuhan jadi jgn takut kalian akan kehilangan saudara kalian" jelas v ootsuki

"syukurlah lalu apa tjuan jii san mnemui kami" ujar naruto

"tentu saja jii san akan melatih kalian dan mewariskan smua kekuatan kakek pda kalian" ujar v

"lalu stelah itu jii san akan kmn" ujar naruko

"tentu saja kakek akan pergi dgn damai. Sudah lama kakek mnjalani hdup dan ingin mati dgn damai dan stelah kakek melatih dan mewariskan kekuatan kakek ku harap kalian bisa membawa kedamaian dunia shinobi" jaawab v

Naruto dan naruko pun tertunduk dan berwajah murung stelah v membicarakan tentang kedamaian dunia " jgn murung gitu aku tau masalah kalian dgn keluarga dan penduduk desa kalian. Berikanlah mereka pelajaran setelah itu mfkanlah mereka. Jgn memendam dendam, itu akan membuat kalian trjatuh dalam kegelapan" ujar v

"souka ? baiklah kakek naruko stelah ini tjuan kta akan kita ubah yaitu membawa kdamaian dunia" ujar naruto

" yosh" jawab naruko smangat.

"Baiklah mulai besok aku akan melatih kalian jadi istirahatlah dulu cucuku" ujar v

"yosh baiklah" ujar naruko n naruto smangatkemudian mereka pun pulang untuk lathan besok

Keesokan harix pun naruto muai berlatih dgn v ootsuki tp sbelumx mereka memilih tempat latihan yg trsembunyi dan jauh dari desa dan v melapisi area latihan dgn kekkai agar orang lain tdk bsa mngetahui atau mendeteksi mereka . satu bulan pun berlalu akhirx v memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan dgn cucux.. karena skrng sudah saatx v berpisahdgn mereka..

" cucuku baiklah mngkn saatx kita harus berpisah karena kakek akn mninggalkan kalian tmpakx kakek sudah mncapai batas akhir karena kakek telah mnyerah kan kesebelas juubi kakek. Dan tampakx kalian juga sudah mnguasai jutsu" tingkat tinggi. Tapi sebelum kakek pergi.. kakek hanya ingin kalian mnjadi penerus kakek untuk mncptakan kedamaian dunia. Tp jalan appun yg kalian ambil. Kakek akan tetap mnyayangi kalian" ucap v

" jiji apakah benar kakek akan pergi knp scepat ini kek" ujar naruko dgn meneteskan air mata

" jiji terima kasih untuk semuanya jiji" ujar naruto sambil memeluk v

Akhirx v pun mninggal karena tidak mmpunyai juubi lg dari tubuhx.. naruto dan naruko pun melakukan jutsu untuk melenyapkan mayat v agar tidak ada orng yg mngetahui mayatx.. akhirx mereka pun pulang dgn perasaan sedih…

" aniki apa yg akan kita lakukan selanjutx aniki" Tanya naruko dgn sendu

"besok kita akan pergi ke kiri


	2. rise the god of shinobi

Hello semua perkenalkan saya author baru … yang masih newbie jadi maaf jika cerita yg saya buat masih bnyak kesalahn n OOC. Okeh lnsung aja pertama saya akan mngenalkan nama sebelas jubi beserta wujudx mulai biju yg paling kuat sampai sedang saya mngambil nama dari bahasa romawi ja ya okay.

**ZEUS** : jubi paling kuat berbentuk singa berbulu merah berekor 10 jubi ini jubi paling kuat mmpunyai cakra yg tak terbatas, jubi satu"x yg mampu memegang dan mngendalikan pedang surga, juga mempunyai doujutsu mata paling kuat **TENSEI NO ME**

**POSAIDON **: jubi terkuat setelah zeus jubi ini berwujud harimau hitam berekor 10

**PEGAXUS **: jubi terkuat setelah posaidon jubi ini berwujud kuda bertanduk memiliki sayap ( itulo Pegasus) berbulu putih dan berekor 9

**THESEUS :** jubi terkuat stelah Pegasus berwujud naga mempunyai 8 ekor yg tajam mempunyai kulit berwarna merah gelap jubi ini paling temperamental dan ceroboh.

**KRONOS : **jubi terkuat setelah theseus jubi berwujud serigala berwrna hitam pekat berekor 7 suka menghancurkan karena tidak suka basa basi dan jubi paling kejam karna tidak pnya belas kasih prinsipx adalah I SEE, I CRUSH AND NO MERCY. Paling benci brbicara saat brtarung.. di sebut juga dewa pmbawa kehancuran krna sifatx yg suka merusak

**HELIUS :** jubi terkuat setelah kronos berwujud banteng brwarna orange gelap berekor 6 jubi ini sngat benci dgn kurama karena menganggu dia brtapa yg membuat dia menunda keberangkatanx kesurga selama 1000 tahun

**TARTARUS :** jubi terkuat setelah helius brkepala ular berbadan harimau berekor 5 dan mempunyai warna merah darah ini mmpunyai kekuatan untuk memanggil dewa kematian atau **shiki fujin **tanpa kontrak pengorbanan nyawa karena dulu dia telah mngalahkan dan memperbudak dewa kematian saat di tugaskan untuk menjaga neraka….

**PERSEUS :** jubi terkuat setelah tartarus berkepala ikan hiu berbadan buaya berekor 4 berwarna abu abu jubi ini mempunyai doujutsu mata **TENSEI NO YOUKO** doujutsu mata yg sama dgn Zeuz

**ANDROMEDA :** jubi terkuat stelah perseus berwujud singa betina berekor 3 berwarna biru laut jubi ini paling tenang diantara semua jubi.. jubi ini lebih suka memakai wujud manusia perempuan yg anggun dan cantik krena mmpunyai kelamin perempuan yg sama dgn Pegasus dan agenor..

**AGENOR :** jubi terkuat setelah Andromeda berwujud sama dengan kurama bisa disebut kembaranx tapi bewarna putih dan berekor 2.. jubi ini sifatx berbalik dgn kurama yg ramah dan suka brcanda dan bersahabat.

**HADES :** jubi terlemah dari semua jubi meskipun begitu jubi ini lebih kuat di bandingkan jubi gabungan tanuki sampai kurama.. berwujud kucing berbadan rubah berekor satu berwarna biru gelap. Lebih suka tidur dan bermalas malasan hal itulah yg mmbuat dia mnjadi jubi terlemah di antara semua jubi..

Dan dari semua jubi dia atas telah tersegel semua di dalam tubuh naruto kecuali PEGAXUS, ANDROMEDA, POSAIDON DAN AGENOR yg terSegel di tubuh naruko dan untuk membangkitkan pedang surga dibutuhkan kekuatan semua jubi surga karena tanpa pedang surga mereka takkan mampu melenyapkan jubi neraka..dan yg mampu mengendalikan dan memegang pedang surga hanya ZEUS jubi terkuat dari semua jubi surga.. tanpa pedang surga mereka hanya mampu mengalahkan jubi neraka dan tidak bisa membunuh jubi neraka tanpa pedang surga..

Okey maaf ceritax jelek okeh langsung saja

Happy reading,.

Author : lavendeh

Tittle : two brother ootsuki chapter 2

Genre :adventure, crime, love, and blood

Tokoh : v ootsuki, naruto namikaze, naruko namikaze, rei namikaze, kushina n minato dkk

Warning : saya masih newbie jadi maaf jika ada ksalahn pnulisan

Note : disini saya tambahkan tokoh baru V OOTSUKI seorang legenda dari masa kejayaan rikudou senin v ootsuki adalaah shinobi yang kekuatanx berpuluh kali lipat dari rikudou senin dia mempunyai kekuatan MAKE CREATURE yang mampu mnciptakan apa saja yang ia kehendeki sehingga kekuatanya dia anggap dewa tapi tidak banyak yg mngetahui… dengan kekuatanx itu dia menciptakan 11 jubi sedangkan satu jubi memiliki kemampuan 10 x lipat dari jubi hasil gabungan dari tanuki sampai kurama.. kesebelas biju itu di segel dalam tubuhnya sehingga dia mampu hidup abadi.

Keesokan harix ( panggilan untuk naruko dan naruko gw sngkt ja ya jadi NARUTOKO wokey )

Narutoko pun bangun merka pun bergantian untuk mandi setelah itu pergi ke ruang tamu untuk sarapan.. dan setelah mereka sarapan mereka pun melanjutkan rencana mereka untuk pergi ke kirigakure mereka pun pergi ke mansion hyuuga untuk mengajak hinata kabur dari desa stelah itu mereka pun berjalan untuk keluar desa tapi sebelum itu mereka pergi ke gedung hokage melihat sang yondaime orang yg mereka bnci .. dar kejahuan tapi mereka tak sngaja melihat para tetua trmasuk danzo berada di ruang hokage dan membicarakan sesuatu yg pnting.. narutoko pun berusaha untuk mngetahui pmbcaraan mreka dgn memasang kekkai agar tak di ketahhui oleh anbu yg sedang brjaga ..

HOKAGE ROOM POV

"yondaime sebaikx kita membantai clan uchiha secepatx agar rencana mereke untuk melakukan kudeta tidak terjadi" ujar tetua konoha

"tutup mulut kalian masih ada cara lain untuk mncari cara menghentikan kudeta clan uchiha. Ingat mereka adalah kerabat lama konoha . tpi itu salah kalian semua karena mereka salu kalian intimidasi dan kalian jadikan polisi konoha secara ti dak lngsung kalian telah mnyingkirkan mereka karena smua pnduduk takut dgn mereka krna mnjadi keamana desa dan di jahui warga konoha." Ujar hiruzen

"semua tergantung keputusan yodaime hiruzen karena kau bukan hokage lagi. Bgaimana keputusanmu minato" Tanya danzo.

" aku telah memikirkanx 2 hari lagi kita akan membantai mereka .. kerahkan smua ANBU aku juga akan turun tangan untuk membantai mereka.. dbtuhkan 1 pngobanan untuk mnyelamatkan 1000 nyawa. Dan ini kputusan mutlak. Dan tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Jawab minato

" keputusan yg bagus minato aku dan smua anbu ne juga akan turun tangan minato" ujar danso dengan seringaian sadis

"berengsek kalian semua kau yondaime sbg pemimpin desa tak mampu berfikir jernih clan uchiha tu adlh sahabat lama kita terserah kalian mau apa aku sudah menyerah dgn kalian" ujar hiruzen emosi lalu pergidari ruang hokage

" baiklah semua bubar 2 hari lg kita akn mnjalankan rncana kita" ujar minato

Mereka semua pun pergi dari ruang hokage . dan bersiapp utuk mnjalankan rencana mereka.. untuk mmbantai clan uchiha

Tempat narutoko

" tak kusangka minato telah haus kekuasaan sehingga bertindak sampai sejauh ini dasar berengsek " caci naruko dgn emosi..

" tampakx kita harus menunda keberangkatan kita dan mnyelamatkan beberapa icon penting clan uchiha dari pmbantaian untuk direkrut di team kita" ujar naruto

"siapa itu naruto kun" Tanya hinata

" kalian smua nanti akan tau sendiri" jawab naruto

tAk jauh dari situ tampak dua orang juga mematai percakapan di ruang hokage…

" benar benar menarik tak kusangka minato smpai bertindak sejauh ini haha semakin mudah untuk mnjalankan rencana kita " ujar orang berjubah hitam

" benar juga aniki semakin dekat dgn rncana kita" ujar pria misterius yg satux dgn seringaian sadis

2 hari telah berlalu di gedung hokage tlah bersiap siap untu mlakukan rencana mereka untuk membantai clan uchiha pada malam hari.

" kalian siap " Tanya minato. " hai hokage sama" jawab anbu konoha

Di markas danzo

" kalian semua sekarang kiata pergi ke kediaman clan uchiha untk melakukan rncana kita" ujar danzo

" hai danzo sama" ujar semua anbu

Tak jauh dari sana tampak tiga orang brtopeng juga sedang bersiap siap untuk pergi ke kediaman uchiha

" kalian tunggu di gerbang konoha aku akan bersiap untuk membawa beberapa clan uchiha yg akan di bantai minato" ujar salah satu orang bertopeng yg tak lain adalah naruto

" baiklah aniki aku dan hinata nii akan mnunggu di gerbang konoha jagalah drimu baik" aniki" ujar naruko naruto pun mengguk dan pergi

" ayo nii san kita tunngu naruto nii di grbang konoha naruko dan hinata pun pergi ke gerbang konoha untuk mnunggu naruto

Naruto pun telah sampai di kediaman uchiha dan mnyiapkan 2 bunsin untuk mnyelamatkan orang yg dimaksud..

" Masing masing dari kalian pergilah ketempat obito dan shisui uchia selamatkan mereka dan bawa pergi ke gerbang konoha aku akan mnyelamatkan itachi dan adikx tampakx minato dan pasukanx telah sampai dsini duluan mnjalankan rncana mereka" perintah naruto dan naruto pun pergi ke tempat kediaman itachi.

" baik bos" ujar bunsin kedua bunshin naruto pun pergi ke tempat obito dan shisui uchiha

" tnggulah aku sasuke dan itachi nii aku takkan membiarkan kalian mati. Batin naruto

Di kediaman itachi dan sasuke tampak minato telah berada disitu dan berada di hadapan fugaku dan mikoto uchiha yg sedang sekarat karena diserang oleh beberapa anbu suruhan didepan mereka itachi dan sasuke diikat oleh beberapa anbu.

" apa yg kau lakukan miato kenapa kau menyerang kami minato " Tanya fugaku

"aku telah membantai clan yg telah kau pimpin fugaku. Aku tahu kau merencanakan kudeta ke konoha. Aku takkan membiarkan hal itu demi kesejahteraan konoha aku tak kebratan utuk membantai semua clan mu fugaku " jawab minato

fugaku pun membelalakan matatanya dan terkejut tak terkecuali mikoto istrix dan anakx itachi dan sasuke " darimana kau tahu semua rncanaku minato" Tanya fugaku

"aku telah memerintahkan beberapa anbu special untuk memata matai kalian fugaku baiklah kta sudahi basa basi ini" jawab minato lali mengelurkan kunaix dan mnggunakanx untuk membantai fugaku dan mikoto . akhirx fugaku dan istrix pun mati dgn tragis. Kini minato pun berbalik dan bersiap untuk mmbantai uchiha bersaudara yaitu itachi dan sasuke uchiha.

" bersiaplah kalian berdua di mulai dari kau itachi anak tercerdas di clan ini hahaha saying sekali kau harus mati hahahhaha " ujar minato dgn seringaian sadis minato pun seringaian sadis. Minato pun menusukkan kunaix ke kepala ketika kunai itu hanya berjarak 1 cm tiba tiba

" SHINRA TENSEI"

Tiba tiba ada dorongan kuat ketika ada orang misterius yg tiba tiba datang minato pun terlempar beberapa meter dan bangunan disitu pun hancur karena jurus tadi.. minato meringis kesakitan setelah terkena jurus tadi.. minato pun bangkit dan penasaran siapa orang yg telah mengaggu rencanax..

"siapa kau sialan" Tanya minato ke orang misterius itu

Tampakx dtempat orang misterius itu masih trdapat banyak asap karena reruntuhan bangunan yg telah di rusak orang misterius itu.. ketika minato menanyai orang itu,, malah orang itu tidak menghiraukan prtanyaan minato dan lebih memperhatikan duo uchiha..  
>"kau tak apa apa itachi nii sasuke" Tanya naruto kemudian menyiapkan satu bunsin dan satu bunsin itu pun dgn hiraisinx menghabisi anbu yg mngikat dan mnjaga itachi n sasuke..<p>

"suara itu jangan jangan kau…" belum melanjutkan pertanyaanx tiba tiba itachi dan sasuke kaget ketika orang itu membuka topeng

"naruto" ujar mereka berdua

" kalian tak apa apa " Tanya naruto

"iya naruto kenapa kau kemari naruto" Tanya itachi

"aku akan menyelamatkan kalian beserta uchia yg masih tersisa . ikuti saja bunshinku dia akan mengantarkan kalian ke tempat yg aman dan dsana juga sdah ada orang yg mnunggu." Titah naruto

"baiklah naruto" itachi pun pergi dan membawa adik kecilx yg masih syok melihat keadaan orang tua mereka yg di bantai di depan mereka

Minato pun memperhatikan orang itu an lama ketika asab bekas kejadian tadi telah hilang minato terkejut melihat apa yg ada di depanx anakx sendiri.

"kenapa minato kau terkejut . dasar binatang akan ku beri kau pelajaran minato" ujar minato dgn emosi

" na… naruto kenapa kau di sini" Tanya minato masih syok

Naruto pun tidak mengiraukan pertanyaan minato dan melakukan hiraisin suhingga meninggalkan cahaya putih dan tiba tiba sudah berada di depan minato. " ti..tidak mungkin cpt sekali bahkan lebih cepat dari hiraisinku" batin minto sambil membelalakkan matax

"kenapa terkejut karena aku anakmu yg lemah ini bisa menguasai jurus ini jurus yg tak mampu di kuasai anak tersayangmu itu. Asal kau tau saja minato jurus hiraisinku ini telah mencapai level 5 daripada kamu yg hanya menguasai level 3,. Dan aku mampu berteleport dan berpindah tanpai segel atau kunai hiraishin" ujar naruto

"tidak mungkin" ujar naruto masih terkejut

Lalu naruto pun memukul minato yg masih terkejut sehingga belum sempat menhindari dan terlempar 4 meter setelah terkena pukulan minato.

"bukan hanya itu saja minato akan ku perlihatkan sebagian kecil kekuatan dewa. Dan naruto pun kemudian memejamkan matax sebentar kemudian tampak matax telah berupah menjadi abu abu dengan pola riak air dan terdapat Sembilan tomoe sharingan.

Minato pun kembali terkejut setelah mngetahui kemamouan anakx telah sampai sejauh ini..

" mata itu mata apa itu naruto" Tanya minato

"tak penting kau mengetahuix minato. Dan untuk kali ini aku mengampuni nyawamu tapi suatu hari aku akan kembali dan kupastikan minato kau menma dan kushina tak mampu merasakan hari esok" kemudian naruto pun pergi tapi baru 2 langkah. Langkahx terhenti karena panggilan ayahx.

"ada apa lagi" Tanya naruto

"maafkan tou san naruto… kembalilah ke rumah aku dan kaa san akan memperbaiki semuax dan memulai dari awal semuax" pinta minato dgn mata berkaca kaca

" apa katamu kembali. Jangan mimpi. Apa setelah aku kuat tak lemah seperti dulu kau berbicara begitu minato… kau terlalu percaya pada ramalan bosoh itu sehingga kau telah menyianyiakan aku dan naruko… kau benar tentang ramalan itu minato kau telah menyayangi sang penyelamat iblis dan kau telah mengabaikan dewa" jawab naruto tanpa menoleh ke minato kemudian pergi meninggalkan seberkas cahaya biru

"naruto naruko maafkan tousan dan kaa san nak" sesal minato sambil menitiskan air mata

Di tempat lain

Gerbang konoha naruko dan hinata pun langsung muncul di belakang izumo dan kotetsu dan segera memukul tengkuk penjaga gerbang konoha itu sehingga mreka pun pinsang…

Tak lama kemudian pun 8 orang pun datang yg tak lain adalah 3 bunsin naruto beserta obito, shisui, sasuke dan itachi…yg tampak penuh luka karena bertarung dgn anbu konoha.

" kalian tak apa apa" Tanya naruko

"masih sempatx kau bertanya ketika ngekihat keadaan kami begini cepat sembuhkan kami" perintah sasuke ketus.. karena memang naruko dan sasuke tak pernah akur di sekolah bahkansering bertengkar. Hal itu membuat naruko sweetdrob bisa bisax sasuke tetap cool dalam keadaan begini.

"tak perlu bersikap menyebalkan begitu aku akn mnyembuhkanmu dasar pantat ayam" ledek naruko kemudian segerah mnyembuhkn keempat uchiha itu.

Kemudian tak lama kemudian naruto pun muncul diantara mereka… dan lngsung sweetdrop stelah melihat pertengkaran kecil diantara naruko dan sasuke.

"sudah sudah bisa bisax kalian bertengkar dalam keadaan begini ya sudah ayolah kita pergi sbelum pasukan konoha mngetahui keberadaan kita" titash naruto

"memang kita mau pergi kmn naruto" Tanya itachi

"sudahlah kita jelaskan di perjalanan nanti" jawab naruto

Bersambung

Maaf ya minna ceritax jelek hehehehe 


	3. Hard Training

_**Helo semuanya sebelum memposting cerita selanjutnya aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pada para readers yang sudah mau memberi saya saran dan kritik memang benar fic saya ini masih banyak kesalahan cukup banyak juga kalo menurut saya. Dan hal itu malah memotivasi saya untuk membuat cerita lebih baik lagi dan lebih teliti dalam alur cerita dan setting. Dan saya akan memebenarkan kesalahan saya.**_

_** tentang hiruzen di chapter 1 pdahal hiruzen sudah mati tapi kesalahan saya dan tak teliti membuat saya teledor dan membuat kesalahan di chapter dua baiklah untuk memperbaiki kesalahan ini saya akan menyatakan hiruzen MATI jadi tak akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya.**_

_**2. kesalahan TYPO,EYD dan lain lain. saya akan segera memperbaikinya secepat mungkin. Ya… mungkin saya kurang konsen karena pekerjaan saya tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuat cerita yang lebih baik.**_

_**3. saya tau masih ada kesalahan yang lain yang dengan sengaja tidak saya ketahui. Tapi saya akan segera menutupinya**_

_**Dan saya akan meberi alasan kenapa fic yang saya buat dengan cerita yang berbeda bahkan saya akan memberi jawaban bahwa musuh naruto adalah ninja terkuat dari masa lalu dan sangat berbeda dari cerita aslinya. Kenapa begitu karena jika saya membuat perbedaan yang sangat menyimpang dari cerita aslinya.**_

_**itu sudah bisa di sebut karya dan kreatifitas buatan sendiri meskipun sebagian besar alurnya masih ada alur cerita dari film Naruto yang asli. Selain itu ada juga para Readers yang menanyakan tentang Pair kenapa naruto tidak berpasangan sama naruko.**_

_**Yah saya tidak mungkin membuat Naruto Pair dengan Naruko karena mereka saudara kandung. Sedikit saya beberkan tentang Pair pertama yaitu antara Naruto dan Hinata Pair selanjutnya ya mungkin tinggal menunggu di chapter berikutnya. **_

_**Dan buat para readers terima kasih telah memberi kritik dan saran saya sangat berterima kasih dan saya akan lebih mengevaluasi alur cerita di chapter selanjutnya. Dan mungkin. Para Readers juga bisa membantu saya untuk meramaikan atau membantu meramaikan fanpage saya di facebook yang baru saya buka 1 minggu yang lalu itu kalo para readers tidak keberatan. bagi yang mau inbox saja ya di fanpage saya. Ntar saya jadiin member di fanpage facebook saya**_

_**#NARUTO LAVENDERH jangan lupa ya inbox jika berminat.**_

_**Oke langsung saja**_

_**WARNING :**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND CLICK BACK**_

_**Ingat sudah diingatkan loh !**_

Author : Lavenderh with Lavina ( kebetulan pacar lg mood buat bantuin hehehe)

Tittle : two brother ootsuki chapter 3

Disclaimer : MASAHSI KISHIMOTO

Genre :adventure, crime, love, and blood

Tokoh : v ootsuki, naruto namikaze, naruko namikaze, rei namikaze, kushina n minato dkk

Warning : saya masih newbie jadi maaf jika ada kesalahn pnulisan

Note : disini saya tambahkan tokoh baru V OOTSUKI seorang legenda dari masa kejayaan rikudou senin v ootsuki adalaah shinobi yang kekuatanx berpuluh kali lipat dari rikudou senin dia mempunyai kekuatan MAKE CREATURE yang mampu mnciptakan apa saja yang ia kehendeki sehingga kekuatanya dia anggap dewa tapi tidak banyak yg mngetahui… dengan kekuatanx itu dia menciptakan 11 jubi sedangkan satu jubi memiliki kemampuan 10 x lipat dari jubi hasil gabungan dari tanuki sampai kurama.. kesebelas biju itu di segel dalam tubuhnya sehingga dia mampu hidup abadi.

Naruto dan lainya pun tengah dalam perjalanan menuju desa kiri Gakhure .. di dalam perjalanan pun mereka dalam keadaan hening sampai Naruto memecah keheningan itu dan menjelaskan rencananya untuk menguasai Kirigakure membentuk pasukan dan menjadikan markas mereka.

"baiklah minna. Aku akan menjelaskan rencana kita pertama tama kita akan ke Kirigakure untuk menjadikan tempat itu sebagai markas kita dan membentuk sebuah organisasi di sana tapi kita harus merahasiakan organisasi kita agar tidak di ketahui orang lain" jelas Naruto

"tapi apakah bisa mengingat pasukan kiri gakure sangat besar dan pasukan kita hanya beberapa orang saja naruto" ujar shisui dengan tampang pinternya

"perhitungan yang bagus shisui nii san tapi apakah kau tahu sekarang desa Kirigakure sedang ada perang saudara yang di ketuai oleh mei Terumi sebagai pasukan rebellion dan kubu dari yondaime mizukage yang diketuai oleh yagura." Tanya Naruto

"dan apakah kita akan membantu pasukan rebellion untuk menghancurkan pasukan dari yondaime mizukage yang tamak itu " ujar Itachi

"tebakan yang bagus itachi nii" kali ini naruko ikut bicara.

"apakah kau tahu naruto Yondaime Mizukage itu adalah seorang Jinjuriki pasti tidak mudah dikalahkan semudah itu dan juga dia mempunyai pasukan dengan jumlah yang sangat besar" ujar Shisui

" jawabannya cukup mudah shisui nii san. Aku akan menggunakan genjutsu KOTOAMATSUKAMI dalam skala besar untuk mengendalikan Yagura dan pasukannya" jawab Naruto

Trio uchiha pun terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang mengejutkan itu.

"KOTOAMATSUKAMI SKALA BESAR. Apakah kau bisa mempunyai mata itu Naruto. kau bukan clan uchiha dan darimana kau mempunyai jutsuku itu naruto." Tanya shisui heran

"sebenarnya sampai dimana kekuatanmu itu naruto. " batin itachi

"siapa sebenarnya kau naruto" Tanya Obito

" sudah lah kalian tak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Naruto pun menoleh ke naruko dan mereka pun memejamkan matanya lalu membuka matanya bersama sama. Tampak di mata naruto dan naruto berubah menjadi bentuk pola riak air dengan 9 tomoe di mata Naruto dan 6 tomoe di mata Naruko.

Trio uchiha itupun membelalakkan matanya terkejut dengan kekuatan duo ootsuki itu.

"darimana kau mendapatkan mata sang legenda shinobi itu naruto" Tanya Itachi

"legenda shinobi apa maksutmu nii san" Tanya sasuke

" itu adalah kombinasi mata rinnegan dan sharingan yang di sebut TENSEI NO ME. Hanya satu orang yang memiliki mata itu yaitu sang dewa shinobi yang dikenal dengan Rikudo Sennin." Jelas Itachi

"kukira cerita itu hanya dongeng belaka " ujar Obito dengan wajah bodohnya

"cukup rumit untuk menjelaskanya Itachi nii san. Yang pasti mata ini kubangkitkan secara murni dan akan kugunakan untuk membuat kesejahteraan dunia shinobi tidak akan lagi ada penindasan dan penderitaan dalam dunia shinobi." Jawab Naruto

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di pinggiran desa kirigakure yang merupakan markas dari pasukan rebellion. setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang tampak mereka sangat kelelahan mereka berada di tanah kosong yg berada tak jauh dari markas pasukan Rebellion. "

"kita istirahat dulu minna" perintah naruto kemudian merapal sebuah Handseal

"MOKUNTON NO JUTSU = HOUSE STYLE

Kemudian muncul pohon dari dalam tanah dan membentuk sebuah rumah yang besar. Setelah melakukan Handseal naruto pun meoleh ke naruko. Naruko pun mengerti dan langsung melakukan Hand seal

"JIKUKAN KEKKAI NO JUTSU"

Kemudian munculah kubah putih menutupi rumah yang naruto buat.

Naruto DKK pun akhirnya memasuki rumah dan istirahat terkecuali naruto yang sedang bermeditasi karena panggilan dari salah satu jubi yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

MINSCAPE NARUTO

Tiba-tiba naruto berada di hamparan padang rumput yang luas dan tiba tiba ada 6 makhluk berwujud monster berbeda beda bentuk dan melakukan kegiatan bermain kartu ( _**haa masak jubi maen kartu ah gak pinter banget #brukk author di bijudama=oke lanjut)**_

kecuali monster yang berwujud singa yang sedang dalam mode serius untuk menjelaskan sesuatu ke Naruto

"ada apa kau memanggilku Zeuz" Tanya Naruto

"**hey bocah ada berita buruk dan juga baik untukmu kau mau di jelaskan yang mana duluan" ** jelas Zeus sambil menguap

"langsung saja jelaskan semuanya dan juga jelaskan kenapa disini tidak ada segel seperti kyuubi yang tersegel di dalam tubu" Tanya naruto

"Baiklah bocah aku akan menjelaskan berita baiknya dulu. Aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah berupa doujutsu milikku dan tentunya doujutsu ini memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Sekaranfg tutup matamu bocah." Perintah Zeus,

Akhirnya naruto pun menutup matanya dan ketika membuka matanya terlihat mata naruto mengalami perubahan dengan warna merah pada pupil mata naruto dan di tengahnya terdapat symbol aneh ( _**lihat gambar profil kalo ingin tau bentuk matanya )**_

" aku merasa ada kekuatan yang besar dan aku bisa melihat aliran cakra pada tubuh Zeus mata ini sungguh hebat " batin Naruto

" **nah bocah apa kau merasakan sesuatu di mata mu**" Tanya Zeus

" a..aku merasakan ada kekuatan yang sungguh luar biasa di mata ini. Aku juga bisa merasakan aliran cakramu Zeus. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan mataku Zeus ? " Tanya Naruto

"**baiklah Bocah mata itu adalah mataku yang dengan sengaja ku berikan padamu bocah. Mata itu **_**sebenarnya itu adalah mata yang di bangkitkan oleh si BAKA PERSEUS dan aku mencoba untuk menggabungkan dengan doujutsu mata TENSEI NO ME yang kuwariskan kepadamu dan hasilnya sangat brilian **_**mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa. Aku merasa kau adalah seseorang yang bisa membuat kedamaian sehingga aku memberikan mata itu untukmu bocah. Jagalah mata itu bocah. Gunakan mata itu untuk kedamaian bocah** " jawab Zeus dengan senyum tipis

" lalu Zeus kau bisa jelaskan kegunaan mata ini " Tanya Naruto lagi

" **sabar bocah. Mata itu bisa disebut dengan **_**TENSEI NO YOUKU **_**mempunyai **_**POWER OF THE SIX PATH **_**atau yag disebut dengan kekuatan 6 jalan dan semua kekuatan itu adalah : **_**NAGOYA,SISUIKEN,MATSUCHI,KAZANA,RINENGO, **_**dan **_**SETSHUCHI.**_

_**NAGOYA : **_**mata itu bisa menolak semua GENJUTSU menepis semua genjutsu tanpa terkecuali. Karena tingkatan mata itu berada diatas semua **_**Doujutsu **_**baik itu rinnegan atau tingkatan sharingan terkuat yang bernama **_**eternal mangekyou sharingan**_** yang hanya bisa di bangkitkan oleh satu orang yaitu MADARA UCHIHA **

_**SISUIKEN **_**: mata itu juga bisa mengkopi semua doujutsu, dan ninjusu tanpa terkecuali dengan waktu yang singkat tanpa harus di pelajari karena cakra itu memiliki daya serap tinggi terhadap jurus ninjutsu maupun doujutsu. Dan juga mata ini bisa menghasilkan cakra sendiri meskipun kau meniru sebuah doujutsu atau ninjutsu yang mebutuhkan cakra yang besar mata ini juga takkan pernah mengalami kebutaan meskipun kau terus menggunakannya berbeda dengan pengguna SHARINGAN. Jadi kau tak perlu mengeluarkan cakra yang besar untuk menggunakan cakra ini.**

_**MATSUCHI : **_**kekuatan ketiga. mata itu juga bisa mengubah kekuatan seseorang yang kau ingikan. Contoh kau ingin mengubah sasuke temanmu itu memiliki kekuatan HASHIRAMA SENJU maka temanmu itu akan memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan HASHIRAMA SENJU dan mempunyai kekuatan yang sama sesuai kehendakmu. bisa menggunakan **_**MOKUNTON **_**selayaknya HASHIRAMA SENJU.**

_**KAZANA : **_**kekuatan keempat. Mata itu juga memiliki **_**jikukan ninjutsu **_**mata itu juga mempunyai dimensi sendiri dimana kau akan menjadi dewa jika dalam dimensimu dan juga aku berhasil mengikat kontrak SHIKI FUJIN dengan mata itu dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan tetapi kau tak perlu khawatir akan kehilangan nyawa jika menggunakan jurus dewa kematian karena si BAKA TARTARUS telah mengalahkan dan memperbudak SI BAKA SHIKI FUJIN sehingga dia tak bisa merenggut nyawamu ketikau kau memanggilnya**.

_**RINENGO :**_ **kekuatan keempat mata itu bisa membuat ilusi menjadi kenyataan seperti kamu mengiginkan sebuah pedang maka munculah pedang di tanganmu. Termasuk membuat biju di tambah dengan cakra **_**YIN **_**dan **_**YANG **_**kamu bisa membuat jubi tapi itu akan menghabiskan cakramu**.

_**SETSHUCHI : **_**kekuatan terakhir mata itu menguasai lima elemen Naruto kau bisa membuat jurus elemen berskala besar dan tidak perlu menggunakan cakra dari dirimu sendiri karena mata itu mempunyai cakra sendiri naruto** **dan mata itu juga bisa menghalau, membatalkan dan menyerap NINJUTSU MAUPUN DOUJUTSU naruto.**

" apa mata ini punya kelemahan Zeus" Tanya Naruto

" **Tentu saja bocah. Jika kau telah membuat jurus berskala besar mata itu tidak akan aktif selama 1 menit untuk mengumpulkan cakra. Karena mata itu memproduksi cakra sendiri. ** " jawab Zeus

"lalu berita buruknya apa Zeus" Tanya Naurto

"**sepertinya kebangkitan **_**HIREAKLEZ **_**semakin dekat bocah. Dan berhati hatilah karena kekuatannya sangat besar menyamai kekuatanku bocah**" Jawab Zeus

" siapa itu Zeus " Tanya Naruto

" **dia adalah jubi yang diciptakan oleh v ootsuki-sama dengan kekuatan yang besar tapi dia berhianat dan berniat untuk menghancurkan dunia dengan menjadi kaisar neraka. Karena dia tidak suka dengan kedamaian. V ootsuki-sama sangat menyesali karena pernah membuat **_**HIREAKLEZ**_**. Dan dia menaruh kepercayaan kepadamu untuk membuat kedamaian bocah** " Jawab Zeus

" aku berjanji akan menjaga kepercayaan _jii-san _untuk mncapai kedamaian " ujar Naruto

Kemudian setelah naruto mengobrol dengan Zeus akhirnya pun pergi dari minscapenya.

Kemudian naruto membuka matanya dan tampak di matanya berubah dengan pola merah di pupilnya dan tampak symbol aneh di tengahnya seperti **EMS **. akhirnya naruto pun memejamkan mata untuk istirahat.

Keesekan harinya Naruto pun bangun pagi dan memulai ritual mandinya. Sehabis mandi dia mulai menggunakan jubah putih berkereh panjang ( Note = pakaiannya sama ama bajunya Rikudo Sennin ). Dengan menggunakan sepatu ninja . akhirnya setelah mandi dan berpakaian dia pun turun dan segera ke ruang tamu untuk menemui teman yang sudah dia anggap menjadi keluarganya.

"ohayo Naruto kun" sapa hinata yang telah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"ohayu Hinata chan minna" Jawab Naruto.

"ohayou naruto" jawab mereka serempak

" minna ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian" ujar naruto

"tentang apa naruto " Tanya shisui

"aku telah mendapatkan sebuah doujutsu mata yang bagus dari salah satu jubi dalam tubuhku dan doujutsu baru ini mempunyai kekuatan yang besar" jawab naruto

"salah satu jubi" apa maksud perkataanmu naruto" Tanya itachi

(skip untuk penjelasannya ya mungkin terlalu panjang hehehe maaf)

"oh begitu dan apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada kami naruto" Tanya itachi

Naruto pun memejamkan matanya kemudian membuka matanya dan tampak pupil mata naruto berubah menjadi warna merah dengan symbol aneh di matanya yang di sebut **TENSEI NO YOUKU **.

"akan kujelaskan nanti sekarang kalian semua tatap mataku kecuali naruko" titah naruto

Mereka pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan naruto untuk menatap mata naruto kecuali Naruko kemudian symbol aneh yang terbentuk di mata naruto bun menampakkan symbol baru yang berbentuk 4 TOME mengitari symbol aneh di mata naruto dan perlahan berputar dan semakin lama perputaran symbol itu semakin cepat dan mata narutopun mengeluarkan darah. Dan semua rekan naruto yang mentap naruto kecuali Naruko perlahan mata mereka mengeluarkan darah dan ritual mereka pun akhirnya selesai dan tubuh rekan naruto pun terengah – engah seperti habis melakukan latihan berat kecuali Naruko dan naruto.

" apa yang kau lakukan naruto" Tanya sasuke sambil terengah – engah

" aku telah menubah kekuatan kalian semua" jawab naruto

"maksudmu apa Naruto" Tanya Obito

" baiklah akan kujelaskan aku telah mengubah unsur cakra dan dan memanipulasi dan mengubah cakra kalian. Dan kalian biasa menggunakan kekuatan kalian seperti halnya hinata aku telah mengubah cakra hinata menjadi cakra SHODAIME HOKAGE jadi hinata kau bisa menggunakan semua jurus shodaime hokage karena kekuatanmu sekarang levelnya sama seperti hokage pertama HASHIRAMA SENJU dan kekuatanmu dari klan hyuuga juga aku tambahkan sehingga kamu bisa menggunakan jurus tingkat tinggi dari clan hyuuga. Dan untuk kalian berempat level kalian sudah sama seperti MADARA UCHIHA kalian bisa menggunakan semua kekuatan madara uchiha dengan tambahan jurus bawaan dari kekuatan mata kalian sendiri. Karena aku telah memanipulasi mata kalian kedalam bentuk terkahi yaitu **EMS** bentuk terakhir dari mata SHARINGAN kalian juga bisa menggunakan SUSSANO SEMPURNA milik MADARA UCHIHA. Dan di tambah kekuatan alami dari mata kalian sendiri seperti sasuke dan itachi kalian bisa menggunakan AMATERAZU yaitu api hitam abadi yang takkan pernah bisa padam dank au shisui kau bisa menggunaka jurus KOTOAMATSUKAMImu tanpa membuat matamu buta karena aku telah mencampurkan cakra hashirama kedalam sel tubuhmu. Dan kau BAKA OBITO kau bisa menggunakan dimensi KAMUI atau bisa di sebut JIKKUKAN NINJUTSU dalam matamu. Dan untuk melatihnya kalian semua akan kulatih dalam dimensiku.. di dalam dimensiku berbeda dengan di dunia nyata karena 1 bulan di dimensiku sama dengan 1 jam di dunia nyata dan aku akan melatih kalian selama 5 jam di duniaku. Dan kau naruko jaga dirimu baik-baik selama kami pergi " jelas naruto

" hai aniki" jawab naruto

"yosh minna ikusho" suruh naruto

"unm" jawab hinata

"hn" jawa 2 uchiha bersaudara

"hai" jawab shisui

"wokey" nah kalo yang ini agak lebaya dikit pasti tau kan suara siapa

_**SETSHUCHI JIKUKAN NO JUTSU **_dan naruto pun langsung menggunakan handseal bersamaan dengan matanya yang telah aktif. Akhirnya tubuh naruto beserta rekan-rekannya tampak bercahaya dan perlahan memudar dan akhirnya menghilang. Dan akhirnya mereka telah sampai di sebuah tempat yang terdapat padang rumput yang luas yaitu dimensi naruto.

"Sughoi" ujar hinata terkesima dengan pemandangan indah di depanya atau lebih tepatnya di dimensi naruto

" wow aku terkesima" aduh kalo ini sudah kelihatan lebay stadium akhir ( #plak author di santet obito, lu kan yang bikin gue OOC kayak gini thor ngapain lu jelek-jelekin gue. Author : iya deh mangap eh salah maksudku maaf uda deh lu nerima aja lama-lama gak gw kasik gaji lu, obito : emang gw lu kasik gaji thor ( piker obito memasang tampang blo'on) Author : tentu saja gue kasih gaji pahala supaye lu g terlalu lama di neraka pas mati ntar, obito : Author BAKA plak, bruk duar author di rasengan Obito ( loh bukanya obito g punya rasengan )

"wow" ujar shisui terkesima

" Yosh kita mulai saja latihanya dan latihan ini akan menjadi neraka bagi kalian karena aku akan menambahkan gravitasi seberat 100 kg dan akan bertambah 100 kg setiap minggunya terkecuali hinata-chan hehehe" ujar naruto sambil tersenyum evilnya

" apaaaaa! " ujar 4 uchiha bersaudara

"apa tidak terlalu keras naruto" Tanya itachi dan semua pun mengangguk pertanda mereka menyetujui maksud perkataan itachi

"sudah jangan protes dan jangan senang dulu yang melatih kalian bukan aku" ujar naruto dengan senyum evilnya

"lalu siapa naruto" Tanya shisui

"tunggu saja sebentar lagi akan datang" jawab naruto kemudian menutup matanya dan konsentrasi untuk memasuki minscapenya.

_**MINSCAPE POV**_

Dan naruto pun memasuki minscapenya tempat para jubi disegel. Dan terlihat para jubi tetap berada dalam aktifitasnya yaitu main kartu kecuali Zeus yang sedang tertidur pulas

" hei minna" sapa naruto

"ada apa kau kesini naruto megganggu saja cepat pergi" jawab salah satu jubi yang bernama kronos

Naruto pun sweetdrop dan kesal karena bukan dijawab sapanya malah di usir. Naruto pun mencoba bersabar karena saifat para jubinya rata-rata menyebalkan

" hei kau helius, kronos aku punya permainan menarik untuk kalian" ujar naruto

" apa itu naruto " Tanya kronos

" kalian latih para uchiha yang menyebalkan itu terutama 2 uchiha bersaudara yang bertampang datar itu." Jawab naruto dengan senyum evilnya

" hooo ternyata ada yang menawarkan permainan menarik " jawab kronos dengan senyum evilnya

" ya aku bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan kurama pada mereka " ujar helius ikut-ikutan dengan seringaian kejamnya

" apa kalian mau " Tanya naruto

" tentu saja naruto " jawab kronos dan helius dengan seringaian evilnya

" dan kau hades latih hinata tapi jangan keras-keras melatihnya atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya" ujar naruto

" ya ya ya menyusahkan jika di perintahkan oleh pemuda yang jatuh cinta" ujar hades dengan seringaian jahilnya

" URUSAI hades" bentak naruto dengan rona merah di wajahnya karena di bilang sedang jatuh cinta oleh jubinya

" sudahlah ayo kita pergi" suruh kronos

Mereka semua pun pergi dari dimensi jubinya dan pergi ke dimensi naruto..

Naruto pun membuka matanya bersamman dengan itu tiba-tiba datang 3 ekor makhluk yang berwujud serigala berwrna hitam pekat berekor 7, banteng brwarna orange gelap berekor 6 dan kucing berbadan rubah berekor satu berwarna biru gelap siapa lagi kalo bukan KRONOS,HELIUS dan HADES.

"oh jadi ini yang akan kitah latih naruto " Tanya Kronos dengan senyum evilnya

" tentu saja" jawab naruto

" wah wah wah inikah gadis cantik yang membuat naruto jatuh cinta tak ku sangka aku melatihnya" goda hades

"URUSAI HADES" Bentang naruto kemudian wajah naruto dan hinata memerah seperti kepiting goreng karena digoda hades

" cie cie cie santai saja naruto hahahaha" goda helius

Naruto pun tak menaggapi godaan para jubinya karena dia tau sifat jubinya yang suka menggoda dan menjahili naruto.

Kronos dan Hellius pun menatap para uchiha dengan sorotan mata yang menakutkan.

" neraka kalian baru akan di mulai hahahaha" ujar Kronos dengan tawa psikopatnya

" kalian tau sepertinya aku merasakan perasaan buruk setelah ini" ujar itachi

" kau benar itachi aku merasa sebentar lagi akan merasakan kerasnya kehidupan di neraka setelah latihan ini" ujar shisui menyahut ucapan itachi

Akhirnya mereka pun mulai berlatih dan selama berlatih 5 bulan di dimensi naruto.. benar saja 4 uchiha bersaudara mengalami latihan yang cukup keras bagaika neraka. Berbeda dengan hinata yang mengalami latihan sedikit keras karena dia terlalu focus untuk berlatih control cakra agar bisa menggunakan semua jurus _mokunton _milik _shodaime hokage_ dan dia juga telah menciptakan jutsu baru yang melebihi jutsu _mokunton_ milik _shodaime hokage_ _HASHIRAMA senju _.

Sedangkan untuk ke – 4 uchiha bersaudara setelah melakukan latihan keras dengan _KRONOS _dan _HELLIUS _latihan mereka membawakan hasil yang besar kini keempat uchiha bersaudara itu bisa menguasai sussano sempurna dan doujutsu mata mereka pun telah mencapai level_** ETERNAL MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN**_ perubahan terakhir dari mata sharingan. Bisa dibilang kemampuan keempat uchiha bersaudara itu telah melampaui _UCHIHA MADARA_ meskipun hanya sasuke yang masih kecil diantara 4 uchiha bersaudara itu. Dan kini setelah mereka menyelesaikan latihannya kini mereka telah siap untuk menghadapi musuh yang akan datang… dan mereka pun akhirnya pergi ke duinia nyata…

Setelah mereka kembali ke dunia nyata terlihat naruko telah mempersiapkan makan malam. Dan akhirnya mereka pun makan malam bersama di sertai eluhan 4 uchiha bersaudara ke naruto karena sadisnya latihan yang dialami oleh mereka namun naruto tak menhiraukanya dan lebih memilih untuk mengobrol bersama hinata. Melihat naruto tidak menghiraukanya keempat uchiha itu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Tapi mereka juga perasaan mereka juga senang karena akibat latihan itu mereka menjadi lebih kuat.

Disamping itunaruko hanya bisa terkekeh melihat keluhan 4 uchiha itu kepada naruto naruko pun merasakan keakraban diantara mereka karena di baru merasakan suasana akrab seperti ini karena dulu dia dan naruto tak pernah merasakan suasana seperti ini karena sewaktu di desa mereka diabaikan oleh orang tuanya dan dianggab lemah oleh penduduk desa.

" minna besok kita akan bersiap-siap untuk membantu pasukan _**REBELLION**_ istirahatlah karena besok munkin akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan " titah naruto

"hai/hn/yosh/baik" jawab mereka serempak

Merka pun menuju kamar masing-masing untuk menuju beristiraha karena besok mereka akan membantu pasukan REBELLION yang mungkin akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan melelahkan.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Tampak 7 orang sedang bersiap siap untuk melakukan perjalanan mereka adalah Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Itachi, Shisui, Obito dan Sasuke OOTSUKI mereka telah mengubah marga keluarga mereka menjadi marga OOTSUKI yaitu marga dari era rikudo senin. Mereka mengubah marga mereka karena ingin membuat Clan sendiri yang bertujuan untuk mencapai perdamain dunia tidak ada yang namanya penindasan kekerasan dan dibaikan.

_**TO BE CONTIUNED**_

_**Hai para readers maaf ya updatenya telalu lama hehehehehehe**_

_**Soalnya aku masih ada urusan.**_

_**Dan aku juga menunggu review kalian dan juga saran dan kritikan ya.**_


	4. announcement

**_hy minna maaf ya karena saya gak bisa ngelanjutin fic ini . Hiatus sementara karena saya akan keluar negeri untuk mengisi kekosongan partner saya yang lagi pertukaran anggota Dubes dengan saya. jadi kemungkinan sibuk banget sekali lagi maaf ya minna. tapi jangan khawatir jika ada waktu luang saya akan menulis sekaligus merombak ulang fic ini biar kelihatan agak sempurna dan saya publish ketika saya sudah selesai bertugas selama 6 bulan jadi maaf ya minna_**

**_sekali lagi maaf ya minna_**

**_hontouni gomenasai_**


End file.
